Together Strong Drinny
by HPfanfictions231
Summary: It is seemingly obvious that Draco and Ginny are in love. But, with some many of the obstacles in the way, can they find their way to each others arms? And stay there?
1. Chapter 1

"Draco, off!" Ginny giggled as Draco repetadey kissed her neck. Ginny just laughed, as Draco continued, and made his way up to her face, making them nose to nose, he was just about to kiss her, and then Ginny swears she heard Hermiones voice, she couldn't make out what she was saying, so she pulled away from Draco, having to fight to keep him off her, to listen more closely. Ginny then shot up out of bed, sweating and looking around, only to find herself in her dorm. She then realized she'd shot up so fast that she'd hit hermione square in the face, and she was bleeding. "Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry!" Ginny told Hermione as she handed her some tissues. But, truth of the matter was Ginny didn't feel bad at all, it was all she could do to keep a smirk off her face and try and be concerned. _"It's her fault," _Ginny thought. "_She's the one dating Draco. She's the one keeping him from me."_

Hermione gladly accepted the tisse Ginny gave her and wiped her nose. She thought it might be broken, but she'd just go see madam pompfery later, she didn't want Ginny to feel any worse, as she already looked like she felt so guilty. Plus, she was worried about Ginny and needed to talk to her."Ginny, Are you alright? You wake up sweating like a pig every morning, you toss and turn, and I almost swear I can hear you mumbling someones name." Hermione asked her this worriedly, as she was also tighly holding her own nose.

Ginny nearly froze. If Hermione finds out whose name she's saying in her sleep, she might as well write her will right now. She had to think up an excuse, a good one and fast. "Yeah, you know I'm fine," Ginny said as looked down and scratched her neck, racking her brain for last minute excuses while Hermione looked at her suppiciously, " I'm just, thinking about Harry again." And she wanted to slap herself in the face as soon as she said it. "_Really Ginny?! 'Harry again'?! Is that the best you can do?!" _ she thought as she put on the best sad smile that she could, thinking about what an idiot she was.

Hermione looked ever so sympathetic, and put her hand on Ginnys shouler, while looking Ginny straight in the eyes, being soft yet firm, and said, " Ginny, I know you feel for him. But, I think it's time for you to move on, dear. Harrys moved on with Aliyah and you know they plan to get married once they're both out of Hogwarts. Time to find a new man to focus on." Hermione half smiled at Ginny, and then looked down to her watch and widened her eyes, and hurried to the door, "Sorry to run like this Ginny, but I promised I'd meet Draco for a picnick today. I'm already late, he'll be livid. We'll talk later dear," and with saying that Hermione disappeared out of the door.

Ginny mumbled, "Yeah, Have fun. And Fall down the stairs on the way out."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Hurried down to Hermione and his favorite pinick spot and happily waited there for her. He sat there for about half an hour, waiting impaitently. Not a moment after started putting everything away angrily, he saw someone shooting down the stair towards him at full speed, he coudn't tell who the girl was, and was just starting to make out her face when - BLAM. He was on his back, and his twin sister, Aliyah, was laying on top of him, giggling. Draco quickly shoved her off, checking himself all over to make sure he hadn't gotton dirty. He then glared over at Aliyah and said, in an half angry, half laughing voice, "What was that for?!"

Aliyah only giggled and hugged him, then replied, while dusting off her own skirt, "I was only trying to give you a hug. You know us Hufflepuffs, we're known for those." She then frowned as she could eaisly see draco was certainly not amused. She knew he hadn't been his old happy, protective, slightly bullying self lately, and she was ready to know why. "Draco, I know you're not wanting to tell me whatever is going on, but please, im begging you to tell me what on earth has got into you lately? You obviously have some problems."

Draco only anxiously looked down at his watch, hit his fist against the ground, and snapped back at his sister, " You'd have problems, too, if you were dating such a self-centered, ignorant, arragoant, late, little -"

Aliyah cut him off there, she was friends with Hermione and didn't want to hear anymore of it, she could feel her face growing red, and so was her hair. She was an metamorphagus, and her hair frequently changed based on her emiotion. She was now digging her nails into the ground to keep from saying anything, "If you hate Mione so much, then why are you with her?!" She said it so loud, she was just so angry, and she hadn't intended for it to come out like that, so rude and obnoxious. "I mean, Draco, If you both are just kidding yourselfs . . . " She told him more softly, and then put her hand on Dracos, and he quickly pulled it out from under hers, and looked in the oppisite direction of her, like a child when they're mad at you.

Hermione, who'd been watching them from behind the whole time, then tapped Draco on the shoulder, and he barely had time to turn around before Hermione punched him right in the face. Tears streaming down her face, she read Dracos expression and said, "I heard every bloody word."

Draco then stood up, keeping at least an arms lenth distance from her, holding his face, "Hermione! You were an hour late, you can't blame me for getting a little upset!" He then saw the pain in Hermione eyes, but at this point he only cared about his throbbing face.

But Hermione took a step back, and with her fists chlenched at her sides, and her cheecks still visibly wet, she said, "Draco, are we over, or what . . ?" She stopped, waiting for a reply. She didn't want to lose him, but she knew the reply was in his hands.

Draco looked at her, totally disgusted. "_How dare she punch me and think she can just get away with it. oh, my father will be hearing about this one, he will." _ He thought to himself, then brought a smirk to his face and said, "well, you tell me, Mudblood." Hermione looked as if she would slap him again. So, draco, being the coward that he was, ran for dear lifeaway from Hermione. But as he was running, he found someone crying behind a bush. Now, he usually wouldn't stop, but it happend to be one of his best friends, Ginny Weasley. He was concerend, so he stopped and sat beside her, stroking her hair, and half smiling, "Whats up, Ginger?"


End file.
